


lemon drops

by caesarjoestar



Series: lemon drops and bubblegum [2]
Category: Shazam! (2019)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Disabled Character, Fluff and Angst, Freddy has MS, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 10:59:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18548419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caesarjoestar/pseuds/caesarjoestar
Summary: Sometimes Freddy had good days and bad days to do with his disability, sure he was pain every day but that's the reality of living with MS. This day however was one of the bad ones, one whereas soon he woke up his leg muscles spasmed in agonising pain and the fatigue moved over him like a suffocating blanket, making it feel like he was drowning in it. He at least was grateful that this bad day had been a Saturday.





	lemon drops

**Author's Note:**

> title from candy wrappers by summer salt

Sometimes Freddy had good days and bad days to do with his disability, sure he was pain every day but that's the reality of living with MS. This day however was one of the bad ones, one whereas soon he woke up his leg muscles spasmed in agonising pain and the fatigue moved over him like a suffocating blanket, making it feel like he was drowning in it. He at least was grateful that this bad day had been a Saturday.

 

“Wake up, Sleepyhead,” Billy joked as he lightly shook a still sleeping Freddy.

 

“ _ Mmmmph- _ go away,” He groaned back in pain into his pillow.

 

Billy, however, had realised that it was pain causing Freddy’s grumpy mood and instead thought he was just being lazy. He jumped up onto the bed in an attempt to hug attack the other boy but accidentally knocked Freddy’s bad leg as he landed, causing Freddy to shriek in pain.

 

“My fuck- my  _ fucking _ leg!” He shouted angrily. 

 

Panicked, Billy tried desperately to help his boyfriend, “Oh my God- Freddy I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to, I-”

 

“ **_GO!_ ** ” Freddy screamed as hot angry tears rolled down his face. Not wanting to upset him any more than he already had Billy immediately picked himself up from where he was leaning over the other boy on the bed and ran out of their shared bedroom.

 

As he slammed the door behind him a very worried looking Victor, Rosa and Mary rounded the corner.

 

“What happened? Is Freddy okay?” Rosa asked, and with that Billy also burst into tears.

 

“I hurt him! I jumped on his bed and hit his leg and I-  _ I hurt him! _ ” He sobbed.

 

Mary gathered her younger brother in her arms, holding him close him and whispering words of comfort into his ears as Victor and Rosa went to see if Freddy was okay.

 

After a few minutes, the couple returned to their two foster children waiting outside. 

 

“He’s okay, he’s just having a bad day today,” Victor said and then his wife continued for him, “And he said he wants to talk to you, Billy.”

 

“He’s not mad at me?”

 

“I don’t think so, I think it was just the pain that made him angry,” Victor told him.

 

Once the couple had left Mary went to her room for a short moment before returning with a bag of lemon drops in her hand.

 

“Don’t tell Victor and Rosa,” She said as she winked and handed the bag over to Billy.

 

Nodding, Billy mouthed ‘thanks’ to her before he went back to his room.

 

* * *

 

Quietly, Billy made his way over to where Freddy was still lying on his bed on the bottom bunk of their bunk bed.

 

“Hey,” He said gently.

 

“Hey,” Freddy replied back, his face puffy and red from crying but the corners of his lips turning up into a small smile.

 

This time Billy sat down carefully next to his boyfriend.

 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t know you were in pain and I didn’t mean to hurt you,” He apologised.

 

“It’s okay, I know you didn’t mean to, just be more careful next time.”

 

“I will,” Billy promised, leaning over and placing a chaste kiss onto Freddy’s lips, “Lemon drop?” He offered, holding up the bag to show to Freddy.

 

Grinning, Freddy reached over and grabbed the bag, “Absolutely.”

**Author's Note:**

> yo yo yo yo whatsup! ao3 user caesarjoestar back at it again with the freebat ficssssss
> 
> this one was inspired from the request senecarus left on my last freebat fic, so senecarus if ur reading this one is for you!! (although its not quite what you requested eeeee)


End file.
